The advent of light emitting diode (LED) based luminaires has provided sports arenas, stadiums, other entertainment facilities, and other commercial and industrial facilities the ability to achieve instant on-off capabilities, intelligent controls and adjustability while delivering excellent light quality, consistent light output, and improved energy efficiency. Because of this, users continue to seek improvements in LED lighting devices. For example, new and improved ways to protect the luminaire from outdoor elements such as moisture and dirt are desired. If the luminaire unit is not waterproof, moisture will penetrate to reach the internal circuitry of the LED devices, and the luminaire unit will stop working. Current solutions require costly and time consuming steps of attaching a watertight seal using screws, adhesives, soldering, etc. and are not scalable may not be completely waterproof.
This document describes new illumination devices that are directed to solving the issues described above, and/or other problems.